Dirty Little Secrets
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Hermione is discovering many new things about herself and is having trouble coping with it all as the final battle looms nearer. Ignores DH, HGGW FemSLASH co-written see profile
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Secret**

**Disclaimer:** _I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter only Emily Black and the plot._

**A/N:** _Please read and review and hopefully I will post the second chapter soon._

As Hermione walked through the door she hollered. "Mom, Dad, I'm Home."

"Come here honey. Someone is here that I think you should meet." Her Mom called back her voice sounding from the sitting room.

Wondering whom she was to meet Hermione followed her mother's voice interested.

"Hello!" Said a cheerful woman as Hermione walked in the room. "I am Emily Black" the strange woman stood offering Hermione her hand.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." Hermione replied formally.

"Hermione please sit down" Her Dad said sorrowfully. "There is something you need to know about your self and Ms. Black here."

Suddenly worried Hermione took a seat across from Ms. Black. "What is it?"

"Well… ummmn…" her mother began.

"You're adopted." Her Father says bluntly cutting her mother off.

"I'm what!?!" Hermione shrieked standing up out of her chair.

"Please Hermione, calm down." Hermione's adoptive mother said.

"You get told you are adopted and stay calm!" Hermione retorted loudly. " And what does that have to do with Ms. Black here?"

"I am your biological mother." Emily said quietly.

"Then why come and ruin my life now?" Hermione furiously responded. "As a matter of fact why give me up in the first place and then tell me now?"

Emily sighed. " Sit down then and I will tell you everything."

Hermione sat.

"Around 18 years ago before I knew I was pregnant I made the Dark Lord very mad at myself and he began to send Death Eaters after me, so I went into hiding. I was so scared when I found out I was with child. I thought the Dark Lord would deal the punishment meant for me out on you if he knew about you so I hid you with a muggle family when you were born in hopes that he would never find out about you.

"A year-and-a-half later The Dark Lord disappeared but no one knew for sure what happened to him and so I was afraid that if I came and got you he would come back and kill us both.

"So I left you here and he came back."

"Then why come for me now?" Hermione asked slightly calmed.

"Four reasons." Emily replied. "First you've made him mad enough yourself." She said this with a chuckle. "Second because he somehow found out about you and who your real parents are. Third because he will not kill you because of your father, And last because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year during your stay at Hogwarts."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Emily responded pushing a long strand of her raven hair out of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

**Staring**

**Disclaimer: **_I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and I devoutly thank J. K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter Universe and allowing me to toil in it.___

**Author's Note: **_I would like to take this moment to inform any who might enjoy reading this fan-fic that the more reviews I get the sooner I will update._

"Hey! Hermione!" Ron shouted as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

But Hermione didn't hear him. She was still to caught up in the fact that she was adopted. A Fact she hadn't shared with anyone yet.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both yelled into her ear.

"Oh, Hello." Said Hermione finally noticing them.

"Why are you so distracted 'Mione? Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah! We leave you for two weeks and suddenly our great Hermione Granger isn't focused anymore." Ron retorted.

"Oh, its nothing." Hermione replied cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. "I am just worried that something is going to happen to my parents that's all." Said Hermione thinking _'It is the truth… Just not the whole truth…'_

"Relax 'Mione." Ron said. " My folks are in more danger than yours. They are in the Order of the Phoenix, remember."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione replied relieved that they had bought it.

"Now come on! Mother and Ginny are supposed to meet us at Flourish and Blotts." Ron Said grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her towards the exit at the back of the pub.

"Hi Harry! Lookin' good Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully as the trio walked out of the depressing street and into the quiet bookstore. Not bothering to greet Ron seeing as the past week-and-a-half was spent with him.

Ginny was the exact opposite of everyone else in the gloomy shop wearing bright colors and determined to be happy. She for one would not show her fear of Lord Voldemort in these sad times.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

But Ginny only really saw Hermione. Her long brown hair, no longer bushy but soft and wavy. The way her chocolate eyes just shone with intelligence. Her graceful curves which had become more pronounced over the summer. Overall Hermione really was looking good.

No one noticed but all Hermione could do was watch Ginny. Hermione couldn't help buy admire the way that Ginny's flaming hair caught the light. Couldn't help but notice her flawless skin or graceful hands.

All day long Ginny and Hermione observed each other and they couldn't help but notice how gorgeous each other were.

And as the day dragged an and they bought all their books, quills, and other school supplies they slowly realized they were staring at each other every possible moment.

**Author's Note: **_I would now remind you to pretty, pretty please review whether for good or for ill, please, I am begging you, review!!!!_

_Oh! I also hate short chapters but have found that they are the only way to start a story off without moving to fast and making the story confusing and hard to read._


	3. First Kiss

**AN: **_Hey looky! I know it is short but at least something…_

_BTW Ginny already knows she is Les but 'Mione doesn't._

_I do know that I am moving a little fast with the HG/GW relationship but I need to so I can get on with the main plot. (No their relationship is not the main plot but their relationship is crucial to the main plot…)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I may be evil but I don't own Harry Potter._

/\ 

**Chapter 3**

**First Kiss**

_**September 2, breakfast:**_

"I'm heading to class. You two better not be late."

"We won't." Ron replied.

"Don't worry, 'Mione." Harry responded.

"It 's not like your our mother." Ron retorted.

/\ 

Ginny watched as Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall as she quickly made a decision.

"I'll catch up with you later guys. I need to use the restroom before class." She told her friends before nervously following Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione! Wait up!" Ginny called trotting down the hall to catch up with the older girl.

"Hi Gin'! What 's up?" Hermione said as Ginny drew up beside her.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more private?" Ginny replied eyeing the students around them.

"Yeah, of course." Hermione responded, wondering what Ginny wanted to tell her as she lad the way to an empty classroom.

"I've been thinking a lot about this… and… well…"Ginny leaned forward and timidly kissed the stunned brunette. Leaning back Ginny stared at Hermione, her eyes silently pleading the shocked girl.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Hermione said, "I better get to class…" and left the room quickly leaving a heart-broken Ginny behind.


	4. The Note

**AN: **_This chapter was written by Vito Cyran and then edited by me. We both hope you like it…_

**DISCLAIMER: **_We do not own Harry Potter. If we did this wouldn't be fan fiction and we would be making money from it._

**Dirty Little Secrets **

Chapter 3 The Note Hermione's POV 

'_Oh my god! I am adopted and I think I might be a lesbian! First I think it, and then Ginny kisses me! Oh god, oh god! This makes me wonder what my biological father is truly like, because he may be gay…'_ As Hermione was pondering these things, she was heading towards her Potions class. That's when someone grabbed her.

"Let go of me, you bloody bastard!" She shouted.

Hermione kicked and screamed with all of her might when the person holding her clasped a hand roughly over her mouth.

"'Mione, cool it. Bloody hell stop kicking me, that hurt." Ron grunts as he sets her down.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive me." Hermione gushed as a slow blush creeps up her face.

"I forgive you as long as you don't hit me when I do this." Ron said bending down to kiss her. Hermione kissed him back and, to her surprise, found herself disgusted by the fact that she was kissing a guy. The feeling of Ginny's soft lips in hers just would not leave her mind.

"So, are you better now?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"Um…yeah. I'll be right back." Hermione said unwinding herself from Ron's grasp.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron yells as she ran off.

"Little witch's room!" Hermione yells over her shoulder. Rounding the corner at breakneck speed, she ran into somebody.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped as she looked up.

"'Mione! Erm… Listen… Um…" Ginny stuttered as a blush creeps up her neck.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Hermione said, getting up and running in the opposite direction if where Ginny sat.

When Hermione reached the girl's lavatory she was crying. She felt horrible about leaving Ginny sitting in the hall, but she couldn't stand the feeling she got whenever Ginny was around. Warmth and passion as well as the overwhelming need to protect her for some unknown reason.

She knew she had to get to Potions; Snape wasn't going to be very happy with her. She splashed her face with cold water and walked out the door feeling slightly better. As she passed the place she collided with Ginny, she noticed something sitting on the floor. Ginny must have dropped it. Now, Hermione isn't one to snoop in other people's lives, but this was an exception. The wanting to know what was on the paper pushed her over the edge as she shoved the paper in her hip pocket and rushed off to class.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Granger." Snape said loudly.

Hermione was so upset that she turned and glared at him. It was the unkind look that ever crossed her face. Snape's face changed from rude and arrogant to shocked and confused. She is the first student in history that won a stare down with Snape. He looked away quickly as she sat down.

"Wow, 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked after she sat down.

"Nothing." Hermione snapped. Shock and hurt crossed Ron's face. She chose to ignore it.

"What's that sticking out of your pocket Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Erm nothing." She answered as she shoved the note further in her hip pocket.

"Oh, that reminds me, did either of you see Ginny this morning? She looked really down. Mum told me she's been sort of depressed lately." Ron quizzically said.

Yeah, I saw her. She was really shaken up. It was right before this class and she was running somewhere. I don't know what's wrong; I stopped her and asked, but she didn't answer me she just kept walking as if I weren't even there." Harry responded.

This made Hermione start to freak out even more. That overwhelming feeling to protect Ginny popped in her mind again; 'Read the note, it's urgent.' It seemed to say.

Hermione pulled the note out of her pocket and opened it on her lap so that no one would read it over her shoulder. It read:

'_She doesn't love me. I've tried everything to get her attention and see how she feels. I guess she really is in love with Ron after all. It's a shame, but that doesn't matter anymore. I can't live without her. So, tonight will be my last night at Hogwarts, or on this earth.' _

'No! Not her!' That was all Hermione could think as the tears started streaming down her face. Hermione grabbed all of her things and ran out of the classroom. She faintly heard Ron and Professor Snape calling her; she didn't care anymore. Hermione didn't stop until she couldn't run anymore.

When she stopped running she realized she was on the hill that faces Hagrid's hut.

Hermione collapsed on the grass and wept. That was when she noticed someone was behind her. She turned and gasped.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asks.


	5. Detention

**A/N: **_I know this is it has been awhile since I updated and this is short, but at least it's something right?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

**_Detention_**

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "I… Umm… Well… Bullocks!"

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny quickly as if she was nervous, uncertain and afraid before turning red and looking down at her feet.

"Oh." Ginny giggled and dragged the older girl into a nearby broom closet. "So you've never been with another girl before, have you Hermione?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"No." Hermione said disappointed. "But I want too!" She added quickly and loudly.

"Then I'll be more then happy to be your first." Ginny responded before launching herself at Hermione eagerly attacking those soft pink lips that drove her insane.

* * *

When Hermione walked into Transfiguration ten minutes after class started no one could believe it. _Miss goodie-good know-it-all_ was late.

"Miss Granger I presume you have an adequate explanation for this. Professor McGonagall demanded.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I forgot my homework in my dorm. I promise it will never happen again." Hermione spouted off quickly hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she had just been snogging.

"Alright, Miss Granger." The doubt was evident in her voice. "I'll let it slide this one time, but if it happens again it will be detention for you."

"Thank you Professor." She said sincerely as she slid into the empty seat next to Harry without seeing the dirty look Ron shot at her.

* * *

Meekly Ginny slipped into Potions hoping the dreaded dungeon bat wouldn't notice her, but sadly it was not to be.

"WEASLY!"

"Yes sir?"

" 20 point from Gryffindor and detention!"

"Yes sir."

"Ginny!" Hermione called as the redhead walked into the common room from the stairs leading to the dorms.

* * *

"I can't talk right now. Sorry 'Mione."

Hermione was suddenly concerned. '_Was she going to… No! She wouldn't. Not now. Right?'_

"I have detention with Snape."

"Oh." Hermione responded as relief flooded her body. "Alright we can talk later."

Ginny smiled. Hermione was in heaven.

"What was that about Hermione?" Ron demanded rudely from his position on the couch next to her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Do you call today in Transfiguration nothing too? Your cheating on me with my little sister aren't you." Ron yelled at her. "Your sick! Your both sick!"

Ron stomped upstairs. "C'mon Harry."

Silently Harry followed.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
